


Three of a Kind

by pimpetaleijon (safira)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safira/pseuds/pimpetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade reflects on her relationship with John and Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Jade Harley and you feel like the luckiest girl in the world.  
You lay back in your big bed, your arms stretching above your head. This causes your baggy blue t-shirt to pull up and reveal your pale green undies. You can smell that someone is cooking breakfast in the other room, but you aren’t quite sure who it is. You close your eyes to enjoy the scent. Is it pancakes maybe? With sausages, yes. Your green eyes snap open as the scent suddenly has a burned under tone and you hear John’s irritated voice saying,

“Come on Karkat! Give it here! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“FUCK YOU EGBERT! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I’M DOING! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!”

You sigh as you sit up. If you don’t go out there right now and help there will be more of a problem than a few burnt pancakes. You blink at the bright light as you move from the dark light of the bedroom to the cheerily lit room of your makeshift kitchen. John and Karkat are facing each other nose to nose. Off to the side of them is a pan on a stove. You know it is the source of the burning smell as smoke rises from it.

“Yeah good job burning breakfast! It sure shows how well you can cook when you get the pancakes all blackened!”

“THEY ONLY STARTED BURNING BECAUSE OF YOUR FAT HEAD STANDING IN MY WAY WHILE I’M TRYING TO COOK!”

They are so busying arguing that they don’t notice her as you walk over and turn the stove off, moving the pan off the burner as well.

“Dude seriously, I can cook. You can’t. If we’re going to surprise Harley, then you should let ME do it.”

“YEAH RIGHT! BREAKFAST IN BED WAS MY IDEA! GO GET YOUR OWN YOU NOOKSNIFFER!”

Once you took care of the smoldering mess, you approach John and Karkat. “Ahem!” The two guys stopped arguing and looked over at you. Your dog ears are back and you tap your foot. John gives you a sheepish grin.

“How long have you been standing there?” John asked.

“Long enough to know what is going on AND fix your mess while I was at it.”

“OH. SORRY HARLEY. I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU WITH BREAKFAST IN BED BUT SOME IDIOT HAD TO STICK HIS FUCKING NOSE WHERE IT WASN’T WANTED!” Karkat apologized in his abnormally loud voice.

You laugh. Of course you’re still mad at them about this, but they just seem so abashed at being caught like this that you can’t bring yourself to scold them as hard as you should.  
You kiss first Karkat on the cheek and then you stand on your tiptoes and kiss John on the cheek.

“Next time maybe you should have me help instead of trying to “surprise” me. I don’t want you two fuckasses burning the kitchen down!”

You keep them under your watchful eye as you direct them to clean up the mess they made. You can’t help smiling as you watch them. Who could ask for two better boyfriends?


	2. Chapter 2

Once the kitchen was fixed up, you began fixing up breakfast. The sausage was fine so you decided to keep that. After all that had happened you decide a nice simple breakfast of eggs would do. Reaching into the fridge, you pull out the eggs. Over your shoulder, you notice John and Karkat kissing and you smile. After the argument is over, they usually make up easily and that always makes you happy. You them turn your attention back to the food, although you keep one of your fuzzy white ears facing in their direction. Humming to yourself quietly, you begin to cook the eggs sunny side up. Cooking is therapeutic for you. It helps you not to dwell on your current situation, the game and everything you lost, and bring a little normalcy to your daily life. In fact, your best friend Rose suggested it. This morning, however, your attention is not completely on your cooking. You find yourself pondering your situation with Karkat and John. It was certainly not what you would have expected, but you love your life as it is and wouldn’t change your relationship with them.

After the break up with Davesprite and his later disappearance, along with Nanasprite and Jaspersprite, under mysterious circumstances, you found yourself depending more and more on John. Although you hadn’t wanted to admit it at the time, you were falling in love with him. You suspect the same was happening to you. You felt awkward about it however. Even though you hadn’t grown up together, he and you were ectosiblings. The thought of a relationship with your ectobrother seemed a little strange. After months and months of avoiding the issue however, you both eventually were forced to face it. You took up your relationship with him and that was that. When you found a way to meet up with the meteor earlier than the three years it was supposed to be, that was when everything changed.

When the golden ship popped out of nowhere and parked next to the meteor as you matched its speed, Karkat was the first one to greet you. Dave, Rose, Terezi, Kanaya and some guy Dave called the Mayor were also quick to greet you and John and you both jumped to the meteor. There was a lot of crying and hugs before you all settled in to tell the stories of your trips to each other


	3. Chapter 3

Although you did spend a good about of time with Rose and Dave after you met up with them, they seemed preoccupied with their own interests too. Dave spent a good amount of time with Terezi and Rose spent a good amount of time with Kanaya. You were surprised to hear that both Dave and Terezi and Rose and Kanaya were a thing now. You were happy for them, but this meant that all the time you thought you’d be hanging out with them and John was not as much as you had envisioned. You found yourself spending a good amount of time with Karkat and also with John. You suspected that John spent a good amount of alone time with Karkat too. Sometimes it was even all three of you hanging out together.

You found out then that at one time Karkat had something with Terezi, but he had blown it with her. It had taken him two years to finally realize that he was being selfish as he tried to insert himself into her love life. Now, with most of his friends gone and hurting from the loss of his matesprit, Karkat was hurting. At the time, you couldn’t bear to see him like that. You did whatever you could to cheer him up and make him smile, even though he could be annoying at times. Karkat had a rough exterior, and he could be annoying at times. Under that strong disguise, you found that he was actually very sweet and caring. You could go to him with any problem and he could make them vanish. In general you liked spending time with him.

It was at this time you realized that you were beginning to have feelings for Karkat. You were still maintaining your relationship with John secretly and still love him as well. Thinking back on it, you begin to wonder if John hadn’t felt a little guilty as well. He had later confessed to you that he had also developed feelings for Karkat at the same time but then you didn’t know about it. The more time you spent time with Karkat, the more it felt right to you and wrong at the same time. When you were with Karkat alone, you would feel as if John should be there. When you were with John alone, you felt as if Karkat should be there. At that time, you hadn’t believed that things could become more complicated. That is, until Karkat confessed his feelings for you.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t know how to react. You had excused yourself to use the load gaper, you mean the bathroom, and never went back. You spent days avoiding both Karkat and John. It wasn’t Karkat’s fault of course. Both you and John had decided to keep your relationship a secret from the others. You both weren’t sure how you felt about it, let alone how everyone else would feel. No, you both agreed that it would be better for everyone if you just kept this a secret.

Then one night, you were walking alone through the darkened corridor. You could swear there were some distant honks. This was not the first time, but when you mentioned it to Karkat, he had avoided the issue. You were probably hearing things anyway. You went to turn the corner, but there was John and Karkat! You hid before they could see you and when they stopped walking, you ended up eavesdropping curiously on them.

“-and theres a problem. I kind of, well… I kind of like you!” John was saying, “But I don’t know what to do about it. I still really like Jade and I don’t want to break up with her, but I really like you too!”

“BUT I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T A HOMOWHATEVER! I LIKE YOU AND I LIKE HARLEY TOO!” The light that bathed Karkat’s face from the lantern he was holding showed his shock at John’s statement. “THAT MUST BE WHY HARLEY HAS BEEN AVOIDING BOTH OF US! BEFORE SHE JUST UP AND FUCKING DISAPPEARED I’D TOLD HER I WANTED TO BE MATESPRITS WITH HER! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A LOAD GAPER NOW!”

You don’t even know why you suddenly decided to step around the corner into the light. John and Karkat looked over at you in surprise. They hadn’t known you were listening so of course they would be surprised. You were panicking. Your dog ears were flattened against your head and you didn’t know what you were doing. Stepping closer to the two of them you opened your mouth to speak.

“I heard what you two were saying and I think we all have problem. See, I like you, John, and I like you, Karkat. I don’t know what to do about it though. It would just be easier if we could all date each other.”

John had opened his mouth in surprise. “Jade! What a great idea!”

“Huh? What? What did I do?” Your ears stood alert on your head as you look confused.

“What’s stopping us from dating each other? We all like each other! We all work well together! Why don’t we all just date each other?”


	5. Chapter 5

You balance one plate in each hand as you walk to the table. As you set them down in front of each guy, they each give you a kiss on the cheek. You laugh and kiss them both back. Then you go and grab your own plate, before returning to the table. You listen to their chit-chat as you eat. It seems they planned to do something today. You’re fine with this. You had plans with Rose and Kanaya today anyway. You were knitting a special surprise for both John and Karkat. Rose says you’re learning fast, but you feel like your knitting is still horrible.

As you watching John and Karkat layout their plans, you can’t help but smile. Karkat at first had had trouble figuring how to cope with two, as he called it, “matespritships”. Apparently relationships like this were frowned on in Troll culture, but they did happen secretly from time to time. She knew that he wanted this as badly and she and John did though from the effort he put in. From what you understood, in troll relationships, there were four quadrants. Two of them involved sex, matesprit and kismesis, one of them was sort of like two people who could connect on a soul level where they keep each other from going out and mass murdering everyone, moirail, and the last one had to do with keeping two trolls in a kismesis from killing each other or something, auspice . These were the quadrants. If both she and John were in the matesprit quadrant and he was apparent had a moirail, this means he could still have a possible kismesis. He could also have an auspice, but that didn’t worry you or John. It was the idea of a kismesis that you were discussing. It doesn’t mean that would happen, but it could. You and John talked privately at first about how they felt about this alien romance. After thinking and debating about it back and forth, they realized that kismesis was a natural function for troll romance. You didn’t want to deprive the one you loved of this kind of relationship. In the end, you decided to deal with it as it came up. Until then, you still both loved Karkat and they wanted this polyamorous relationship to work.

So far everything was working fine. Dave, Terezi, Rose and Kanaya had all congratulated you on your new relationship. There were bumps here and there but so far you were finding that this relationship was the best thing that had ever happened to you. You were so glad that you had thought of this solution.  
You are taken out of your thoughts as you feel yourself being simultaneously kissed on both cheeks. You laugh and smile at both John and Karkat.

Your name is Jade Harley and you feel like the luckiest girl in the world because you have two of the best boyfriends in the world and you would never ever change your life from the way it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow these chapters looked bigger when I posted them on tumblr! If you're reading this then you made it to the end. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
